


This Must End

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> When prank wars interrupt the real war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Must End

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime, Megatron, Sideswipe, and Skywarp  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:**

Prime faced Megatron grimly. The Decepticon leader stood across from him, arms crossed, a deep glower on his face.

“This must end, Prime,” Megatron finally said, frame tense, optics burning a dim, angry burgundy.

“I agree.”

“My base is in shambles!”

“The Ark is in no better condition,” Prime said, though Megatron’s rant was only gaining momentum, and he doubted the Decepticon was listening to him.

“Do you have any idea what it’s like to have a fragging _flock_ of Seekers in a panic over their wings?! Or how much Soundwave’s efficiency drops when he’s constantly having to rescue his cassettes?!”

Cycling his respiration in an attempt to stay calm, Prime said, “No, however, I am quite aware of the hardships placed on an army when one’s security officer is glitching out hourly, or one’s Second in Command is locked up repeatedly due to the sheer illogic of the continuing events.”

“It must end!” Megatron bellowed.

Prime shut his optics for a moment, but when he opened them they flared a bit in anger he himself couldn’t help feeling.

Bound in the way humans called ‘hogtied’, lying on their front sides, and arguing in heated whispers, were the causes of this little meeting. Sideswipe and Skywarp had, apparently, gotten it into their processors to compete in a prank war with each other. Not _against_ one another, but who could drive whose faction batshit insane first.

‘Batshit’ being Sideswipe’s word if rumor held true.

“ _ **SILENCE, YOU FOOLS!**_ ”

A set each of red and blue optics shot toward Megatron.

“Aw, com’on, Megs. We were just having a bit of fun.”

Prime was absolutely certain he saw steam rise from the gaps of Megatron’s armor. He was at a rarely achieved state of frustration himself.

“Yeah, boss,” Skywarp added. “And look at all I accomplished! The Autobutts are all freaking out, looking over their shoulders and around corners and stuff.

Sideswipe scoffed. “Puhleeze! I have the ‘Cons way more freaked out. Who else has managed to make _Vortex_ cry?”

“I got Red Alert to glitch out twice already _today_!”

“Pff! Please, I can do that by grinning at him the right way.”

“I made Tracks cry!”

“All you did was switch his wax! Do you have any idea how many times I’ve done that to him? And _every_ time he runs sobbing to someone to help him clean up, and rewax. Besides. Filling the Stunticons’ corridor with superballs beats that hands down. Look,” Sideswipe tipped his helm at the cluster of Stunticons behind Megatron. “Dragstrip’s still got the dent in his helm,” he laughed, and Dragstrip edged back, hand coming up to rub at said dent.

Prime stared. There was no cowing them. Their respective leaders stood furious and united, they lay bound and helpless, and yet they _still_ debated on about the merits of their pranks, and the effects they had had.

Megatron looked at him, arm sweeping out in a ‘see what I mean!’ gesture, to which Prime could only give a helpless nod.

“I’ll lock him in the brig. Apart from his brother,” Prime said. “No video games.”

Sideswipe’s optics went wide. “Prime!”

Megatron nodded approval. “I’ve already had Hook disable Skywarp's teleportation drive. I think a nice stay in a cell with no one to talk to would do Skywarp some good.

Skywarp’s optics widened, mouth dropping open.

“Then we are in agreement,” Prime said.

Megatron nodded. “This must end,” he repeated, voice firm and grim.

With a gesture, two Decepticons stepped forward to lift Skywarp, and Megatron led them away. Prime waited until they were mere specs in the sky, then ordered his own troops back to base.

He really needed a cube of Ratchet’s special high grade.


End file.
